


Texting (One-Shot)

by AussieWriter1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and that is that, and tom is tom, you are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in a boring meeting with the Avengers cast and director. You're about to fall asleep, when Tom decides to "help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fanfiction. I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the song in it, or the popular phrase. I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BEHAVE THIS WAY! NOR DO I THINK THAT JOSS WHEDON IS LIKE THIS! I NEEDED THE DIRECTOR TO BE KINDA MEAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Yeah, I think that's about it. Please review!

 

You can feel your head drooping, your eyes closing. All of a sudden, your instincts kick in and your head shoots up. Fortunately, the director Joss, had been looking the other way.

You breathe a sigh of relief; Joss wasn't exactly the type of person who liked being ignored. You steal a glance at the rest of your cast-mates. Most of them seem to be in a world of their own, with others trying to look like they're listening but failing miserably.

It was one of those meetings where only the boss knows/cares about what is being said. Joss has this incredible knowledge of the comic book universe, which benefitted the cast in most situations, especially if they were having trouble delivering a line or imagining what they were supposed to be terrified of. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those situations. When Joss started talking about comic books, he just couldn't stop.

Which is how you find yourself stuck in a boring meeting with absolutely nothing to distract you from Joss' droning voice.

Just as you're about to succumb to sleep, a loud chorus of "BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHH!!" fills the room. Everyone jumps, including you. You look around, bewildered, when you suddenly realise that everyone in the room is looking at you.

You glance down, face heating up in embarrassment. You realise that it was your phone that was emitting that horrid sound. You had totally forgotten that Tom had changed your message tone to Justin Bieber's 'Baby'. You shook your head, you knew that something like this would happen, though you continually forgot to change the tone.

You just know that your face is as red as a fresh tomato. You quickly pull out your phone and switch it to 'Silent'. Just as you're about to put it back in your pocket, however, you notice that the message was from Tom himself. Intrigued, you go to open it.

Unfortunately, Joss realises what you're about to do and clears his throat loudly. You jump for the second time that day, and quickly shove your phone back into your pocket.

As Joss continues the meeting with a sour look upon his face, you glance at your best friend, who is sitting opposite you. Tom is subtly mouthing something at you, and after a few seconds of careful deciphering, you realise that his is mouthing the words "Open it".

You glance up at Joss, before slowly dragging your phone from your pocket. Your eyes to flick to Tom quickly, before gazing down and opening the message.

_'LOKI'D!! Haha, I thought you might need help staying awake.'_

You roll your eyes before quickly typing out a reply. You're extremely glad that you have a touch-screen phone, so your fingers make no noise as you type.

_'Very funny Tom. I'm surprised Joss didn't murder me on the spot!'_

You hit send, and pretend to listen to Joss while waiting for Tom to get your message.

_*buzz*  
  
_ You look down and open Tom's reply.  
  
 _'Don't worry darling, I wouldn't have let him kill you. I am going to have to think of another song to change your ringtone to now though. How about 'Gangnam Style'?."  
  
_ You try not to laugh, instead you shoot Tom a grin. You type back a reply, even though you know you're probably going to be caught soon.  
  
 _'Thanks Tom, that definitely makes me feel safe. Aren't you ever going to prank someone that isn't me?'  
  
_ You stare at Tom until he gets the message. You have a strong urge to shout "DID YOU GET MAH TEXT?", however Joss is already looking at you suspiciously, so you don't.  
  
 _*buzz*_  
  
'Nope, you're the most fun to prank. Other than Joss of course. He's practically bursting at the seems with surpressed anger and embarrassment.'  
  
Without realising, you chuckle softly. You smile, and go to reply with the wittiest thing that you can think of. Unfortunately, you're so caught up in Tom, his texts and what you're going to say next that you don't realise Joss sneaking up behind you.  
  
"What's this?!"  
  
Once again, you find yourself jumping out of your chair in surprise and shock. You're features twist into the expression of a young child who has just been caught taking the last cookie from the jar. Slowly, you turn around and look behind you, only to come face-to-face with an extremely angry director.  
  
"Texting! Texting in a meeting! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Joss, I can explain-" you begin, however Joss cuts you off, obviously not listening to a word you're saying.  
  
"Not just texting it seems, but flirting as well! I know you and Hiddleston both like each other but come on! This is a professional place of work!"  
  
You stutter for a few seconds, before closing your mouth. You're completely embarrassed and shocked, and you can tell that everyone else in the room is to.  
  
Joss backs up a few steps and runs a hand though his hair. He glances between you and Tom, before turning and stalking out of the room. The room was completely and utterly silent for a few moments, before Chris Evans spoke up.  
  
"Well, that was ... intense."  
  
"I know right." laughed Mark Ruffalo. "I felt like I was back in high school and the teacher had just caught someone cheating on a test!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and the mood in the room certainly brightened after that. It felt like the sun had just peeked out from where it was hiding behind a cloud. However, dispite everyone laughing and joking, you couldn't bring yourself to look at Tom.  
  
After a few moments of staring into your lap, you become aware that the room had gone silent. You look up to see that Tom had gotten up out of his chair, and was looking directly at you.  
  
"Yes, it's true." he started.  
  
You raise an eyebrow in confusion, and Tom continues.  
  
"I do like you. Quite a lot in fact."  
  
You feel dazed, stunned even. The man you had been in love with since the day you met him was finally telling you that he liked you back. You felt like a small child who had finally been given the toy that they had been begging for for months.  
  
Before you had time to respond, Tom had crossed the room and captured your lips with his. You were shocked at first, but soon relaxed and kissed him back. It wasn't the first kiss you had had, but it was by far the best. Why hadn't you done this ages ago?  
  
Someone (your money is on Robert Downey Jr.) wolf whistled in the background, but all you were concerned with was putting every Tom-related emotion you had ever locked up into the kiss.  
  
Both of you pulled away at the same time, and you found yourself staring into the endless blue that was Tom's eyes. After a few beautiful moments, Tom spoke again.  
  
"Will you please be mine?"  
  
You could feel everyone's eyes on you. You felt all of the emotions you had for Tom come rushing back from the dark corner you had banished them to. All of it formed the word you spoke next, the word that (even though you didn't know it then) would change your life forever.  
  
"Yes."  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little one-shot :) Please don't forget to leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
